Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 April 2015
03:51 Spalić na stosie 03:52 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń spala The DarkPrincess na stosie 03:52 Antasama - Amnestia - Antek - Nwm jeszcze kto x'd 03:52 Antasma* 03:52 Goddammint 03:53 xv 03:53 Goddammit* 03:53 Ale ja nie jestem Antonim 03:53 (YOSHI) 03:53 (allthethings) 03:54 o/ Czy był Faknoc? 03:54 o/ 03:54 Nie 03:55 o/ 03:55 o/ 03:55 \o 03:55 \/ 03:56 Czemu ja ujeżdżałem krzesło 03:56 JJ 03:56 Przechodzę demko 5 raz i dalej mi się nie nudzi XD 03:56 Rycerz 03:56 co 03:56 To przejdź 1 raz do kolegi po pełniaka 03:57 Rycerz był Faknoc? 03:57 Był 03:57 hayo 03:57 Był 03:57 Kilka razy 03:57 tyle razy go banowałem 03:57 Nawet x'D 03:57 że nie pamiętam ilu ich było 03:57 No co za debil 03:57 stron ze spamem stworzonych chyba z 15 03:57 i nikt nie może nic zrobić 03:57 Jak on to robi? :V 03:57 a teraz wybacz bo oglądam genezę ligi bronzów 03:57 Przecież dostaje tyle banów x;D 03:58 A ja sprzątam po Faknocu 03:58 Kyu 03:58 Hajs, ma Proxy 03:58 O karu ;V 03:58 Kyu ping 03:58 O Kaszub :V 03:58 To ja byłem Faknociem xD 03:58 Ten brak rp jest dołujący ;-; 03:58 Cokolwiek to znaczy 03:58 Rycerz? 03:58 Jeszcze 40 minut ;_; 03:58 Nie można nikomu okazać czułości przez internety nawet ._. 03:58 O, Karu jest. 03:58 Senkju. 03:58 Fakuś jest spoko, nie wiem co do niego macie x'D 03:58 Czuję się z tym okropnie (ok) 03:58 Kyu 03:59 Kuro, jestem ale sprzątam po Faknocu więc bd zamulał na PW 03:59 wiesz jak się nazywa heimerdinger gdy czegoś zapomni? 03:59 alzheimer XD XD XD 03:59 xD 03:59 xD 03:59 kiedy znów faknoc atakował? 03:59 Dzisiaj 03:59 i na jakim koncie 03:59 "Faknoc od wewnątrz" 03:59 Cześć Zorrozo 04:00 ale wy debile, to był prima aprilis 04:00 od faknoca 04:00 Zorrozo, ostrzeżenie za "debile" 04:00 Co? 04:00 to nie fair .-. 04:00 ostrzeżenie za ostrzeżenie 04:00 debilu 04:00 xD 04:01 Ostrzeżenie za "debile"? Naprawdę? 04:01 Wynocha 04:01 Zorrek, Faknoc ma codziennie prima aprilis x'D 04:01 "ostrzeżenie za wyganianie admina" 04:01 Banan: k 04:01 Zorrozo, ostrzeżenie za debilu 04:01 Zorrozo ban 04:01 XD 04:01 Prima aprilis 04:02 >śmieszne 04:02 Czy tylko ja nie obchodzę Prima Aprilis? 04:02 >.> 04:02 * Zorrozo faknocuje Karu 04:02 faknoc irt 04:02 *it 04:02 Damn jakie lagi. 04:02 Odbiór. 04:02 O/ 04:03 Halo 04:03 siema 04:03 o/ \o 04:03 Kaszub? Gdzie Twoja gwiazdka? x'D 04:03 Piniek <3 04:03 Hajsik. <3 04:03 Piniak <3 04:03 Każdy ma oczy. 04:03 Piniak w ogóle 04:03 Kuro. :c 08:43 o/ 08:43 Widziałaś Sih'neva glonojadzie? >:c 08:43 a coś zmieniałeś? 08:43 Ja i Rojo 08:43 jj 08:44 aha 08:44 http://pl.moj-wlasny-swiat.wikia.com/wiki/Sih%27Nev (bp) 08:44 witaj Lobo 08:44 niech zgadnę - Roj zmienił język pochodzenia nazwy, co? (bp) 08:44 hej Misko 08:44 to ja zmieniłem 08:44 >:D 08:45 łooo 08:45 Klękaj na kolana 08:45 i mi dziękuj czopku 08:45 btw. Sih - indon. znaczy 'piekło' - byłeś blisko (bp) 08:45 (ayfkm) 08:45 xd 08:45 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki paca Lobo 08:45 >:c 08:45 nev to jakaś nazwa własna 08:45 bo nie było tłumaczenia tego 08:46 ale dobra - przynajmniej jest teraz bardziej realnie (bp) 08:46 Lobo jak ty mnie czopku wkurzasz xD 08:46 BobekTaker 08:46 zaiste, czopku....wait, to ty jesteś czopkiem, nie ja! D: 08:46 hej Zozol 08:47 Ty jesteś czopkiem! 08:47 Żerujesz na innych! xD 08:47 TO KARU ODCHODZI CZY NIE? >:C 08:47 A sama nie umiesz poprawić! xD 08:47 o/ 08:47 bo chce wiedzieć czy otwierać szampana 08:47 czy zachować na inną okazję 08:47 Hej Lobo 08:47 Zorrozo, nie nie odchodzę 08:47 to był żart primaaprilisowy 08:47 szkoda 08:47 :< 08:47 08:48 XD 08:48 Kuro! 08:48 Wróć, wróć, wróć! 08:48 Proszę! (qq) 08:48 xD DDD 08:48 REMOVE KARU 08:48 100% 08:50 Lobo 08:50 ? 08:50 Did u gonna be on Pyrkon? 08:50 hej Luki 08:50 nope 08:50 Witaj 08:50 so die! 08:50 xD 08:50 o/ 08:50 I'm gonna on WWE 08:50 WWE ssuck 08:50 (hue) 08:50 (bp) 08:50 Właśnie dostanę kicka 08:50 (watching) 08:51 (idc) ' 08:51 Czopku 08:51 08:51 no bez takich 08:51 luju 08:51 Kaszub, chcesz kicka? XD 08:51 xD 08:51 Karu pls 08:51 Prima Aprilis jest 08:51 :') 08:51 Masz szczęście bo prawie kliknąłem "Poślij do diabła" 08:51 Cześć Lobo. 08:51 xD 08:51 .-. 08:51 Aracz 08:51 Cześć czopku* (derp) 08:51 hej Aracz 08:51 xD 08:52 Wut? 08:52 nevermind 08:52 Od Dzisiaj Lobo jest czopkiem 08:52 niet 08:52 oglądałeś nowy Put In? 08:52 Niet czopku 08:53 Czekam na znajomego z którym miałem nagrywać na YT ;-; 08:53 A go nie ma, cały czas. 08:53 me 08:53 meh 08:54 Będę sławny :D 08:54 Sława i pieniądze i wielka kariera 08:55 Dolary. 08:55 ... 08:55 Aracz, podzielisz się z nami prawda? 08:55 hej Kisiel 08:55 Burżuj Aracz 08:55 Lets plej: Czat CPW 08:55 Aracz! D: 08:56 Karu, Siedzę tu już chyba kilka godzin... A teraz mnie wywaliło... 08:56 ty nie nagrywaj tego pls 08:56 Lobo! (qq) 08:56 Nowa! 08:56 Gdzie Senpai? 08:56 hej Nowa ^^ 08:56 Karu 08:56 Czemu mam nie nagrywać? xD 08:56 Skoro sam ustalasz zasady to sie ich trzymaj 08:56 O, znajomy wrócił. Spadam. 08:57 Bo to troche śmieszne, że innym zabraniasz, a sam łamiesz 08:57 witam 08:57 panie i panowie 08:57 Lobu... Lobo, do karty trzeba pisać długie czy krótkie zdania 08:57 ale 08:57 jestem idiotką 08:57 o/ 08:57 hej Kirt 08:57 (derp) 08:57 Ok, nieważne 08:57 mnie tu nie było 08:57 karty? (huh) 08:57 No bo karta postaci 08:57 i ten 08:57 nie ogarniam troche 08:57 aaa 08:57 XD 08:57 a było tam napisane w szablonie 08:57 popaczaj na inne postacie 08:57 Ja nic z szablonami nie zrobiłem 08:58 i tym się wzoruj 08:58 ze minimum 6 zdan rozwinietych 08:58 Lobo, nikt nie ma karty xd 08:58 ale że tu? 08:58 co 08:58 nieee 08:59 na forum Kuro xd 08:59 Karu? Kuro? 08:59 Eee... 08:59 Kuro! 08:59 Karol 08:59 pani Nowa 08:59 aha 09:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I5ddKdHnwbs 09:00 zw 09:01 jestem 09:01 Klątwa Złotego Oka 09:01 przeczyta ktoś ? ^^ 09:01 Jestem 09:01 chory 09:02 Sry za Senpaia 09:02 Zw bo czytać będę 09:02 Misko na co? 09:02 Wiecie, że niedługo miną 3 miechy odkąd zostałem tu adminem? 09:02 Wydzieram się na całą chate 09:02 "LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO" 09:02 Karu 09:02 na mózg 09:02 na mózg... 09:03 I love you so, I love you so, I love you so 09:04 i love you too so 09:05 ;-; 09:05 A-ale D: 09:05 ? 09:05 Ja tylko sobie śpiewałam fragment piosenki której teraz słucham D: 09:05 Taaaaak 09:06 Zawstydziłaś się 09:06 że wyjawiłaś to 09:06 przed wszystkimi 09:06 to teraz się wypierasz 09:06 :c 09:07 Nowa ciesz się... Jest 7:1 ze nie umiem spiewa (QQ) 09:07 https://youtu.be/rVeMiVU77wo?t=2m45s 09:07 s: 09:08 Nowa, ja teraz nucę Love is In The Air 09:08 ja będę iść 09:08 \o 09:08 Ić czopku 2015 04 01